Touge Conqueror/Teams and Characters
This is the subpage listing all the opponents, racing teams, and characters featured in Touge Conqueror. Main Characters The Protagonist The Protagonist is a customizable character that the player creates and is the main character of the entire game. They are 18 years old during the first three stages of the game, having just graduated from high school and now working full time at a gas station. Their hope is to become one of the fastest touge racers in all of Gunma Prefecture, and eventually other areas as well, after learning about the legendary Takumi Fujiwara and his flawless winning streak across multiple areas in Japan. The Protagonist enters the local racing scene after begging to join his/her older brother's team, Falling Star, to which he agrees. Kai Kai is the older brother of the Protagonist and a local mountain pass racer, the head of a team known as Falling Star. He is 23 year old university student who spends most of his spare time around cars. He has and always will be a huge car enthusiast and hopes his team will become the fastest on Mount Akina some day. Kai drives a dark blue Mazda MX-5 Miata NA and prefers downhill races, though he later acquires a yellow Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III, which then he uses for both uphill and downhill races. Falling Star Falling Star is the protagonist team of the series, being the Protagonist's home team and all. They are a rather small group of racers who just share a common interest in racing and all strive to be the fastest, similar to all the other teams around. Falling Star was formed by Kai and his friend, Nobuteru, when they were still high school students. Nobuteru Asakura Nobuteru Asakura is the lieutenant of Falling Star and Kai's best friend. He helped Kai form the team and together, they improved their racing skills on Mount Akina during high school (they are the same age). While he is still not that great at it, he is definitely knowledgeable about racing theories and cars in general. Some would describe him as sort of an amateur version of Ryosuke, but without the driving skill. Nobuteru drives a panda (white and black) Toyota Corolla AE86 Levin and actually uses it for uphill racing. Mika Kobayashi Mika Kobayashi is the third driver in Falling Star. Mika is 22 years old and joined Falling Star after being introduced to Kai through Nobuteru. In addition, she is the Protagonist's first love interest after they meet, since they are on the same racing team and work at the same gas station. It goes well for the most part at first, but there are many bumps in the road and the relationship eventually crumbles, though the two remain on good terms with one another. Mika drives silver Honda Civic EK9 and specializes in downhill racing. =First Stage Teams= Wildcat Wildcat is the first team that the Protagonist encounters. They are mostly stuck up people who think they're the best, though they're very far from the truly best racers. Their head is Aki Yamato. Aki Yamato Aki Yamato is the leader of Wildcat. Only 19 years old, Yamato and his friends created the team to try and break the records set on Mount Akina, though they have yet to do so. Most of this comes from their ignorance and lack of general knowledge. A lot of people tend to dislike Yamato and brush him off, due to how annoying he is. Yamato drives a green Nissan 180SX S13. Kenichi Sakamoto Kenichi Sakamoto is the lieutenant of Wildcat. He is one of Yamato's closest friends and the oldest on the team, being 21 years old. Unlike Yamato, Kenichi actually possesses some skill. He may not be the best grip racer on Mount Akina, but he has developed his own unique drift technique that requires certain skills in order to learn, let alone master. Despite this crazy invention, Kenichi keeps a large ego and often tries to diss others if they cannot drift. Kenichi drives an orange Nissan 180SX S13. Kenji Sakamoto Kenji Sakamoto is the younger brother (18 years old) of Kenichi and the downhill specialist on the team. He is respectful and well-mannered, unlike the others on his team, and is the most liked by other racers. Like the Protagonist, he is (sort of) starting out and strives to becoming one of the fastest racers in the area. The two befriend one another, and if the Protagonist is a girl in-game, Kenji will attempt multiple times to hit on her. Kenji drives a red Toyota Corolla AE101. Jun Sato Jun Sato is the wildcard of Wildcat, possessing the most skill (and money) out of everyone. He is the 19 year old son of a rich businessman, therefore has access to better parts and cars because of all the money he has access to. Though he has money, he has developed needed skills in order to succeed. Money can't buy everything, though. Sato drives a dark blue Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R. Akina Speed Stars Falling Star eventually gets to the point where they will face the Akina Speed Stars, the original protagonist team in Initial D. The Speed Stars are the final team to race in the First Stage and are considered the "boss" opponents before the Protagonist moves on further in the story, though they do not seem like opponents at all. In fact, they befriend Falling Star after racing them. Itsuki Takeuchi Iketani Koichiro =Second Stage Teams= Myogi Night Kids =Fifth Stage Teams= Project D The Protagonist does not join Project D until the later stages in the game, as it is the elite racing group that the Protagonist earns, after being found and scouted by no one other than the legendary Ryosuke Takahashi. Ryosuke Takahashi Ryosuke Takahashi is the man who created Project D years ago, when it was just him, his younger brother, Keisuke, and the legend of Akina, Takumi Fujiwara. After the two drivers went professional, Ryosuke made it a point to look for new drivers to train for the professional world. During the events of Touge Conqueror, the Protagonist is chosen to be one of the drivers for Project D specifically by Takahashi, who has been observing their racing since the beginning (for the most part). Ryosuke drives a white Mazda Savanna RX-7 FC3S. Asuna Daigo Asuna Daigo is the other racer in Project D that Ryosuke recruits. She is mainly an uphill racer and is pretty much a polar opposite to the Protagonist. Her preferences regarding cars and racing are different, her racing theories and techniques vary from the Protagonist's, and they're basically two very different people. Despite this, Asuna begins to take a rather intimate liking to the Protagonist and proceeds to try and get his attention while they go on their expeditions. Asuna drives a pink Toyota Supra Mk. IV. =Trivia= *The character, Nobuteru Asakura, is based on a real life professional racer and drifter, Nobuteru Taniguchi, who originally drove a Toyota Corolla AE86 Trueno before he went professional, as he is now known for using a Nissan Silvia S15. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Touge Conqueror